


Huntresses of Light: Appendix A

by Chris Ganale (ChrisGanale)



Series: The RWBY/XIV Chronicles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, RWBY
Genre: Character Profiles, Gen, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisGanale/pseuds/Chris%20Ganale
Summary: A collection of secondary information relevant to the story of Huntresses of Light, including light character biographies, a continually-updated character roster, and side stories and omakes.





	1. Dramatis Personae

**Dramatis Personae**

 

_**Warriors of Light** _

 

Rurumi Rumi _(Dunesfolk lalafell/Midlander hyur female)_  
Blanchette Saintrelmaux _(Duskwight elezen female from Ishgard)_  
Masya Molkot _(Keeper of the Moon miqo’te female)_  
Furious Bee _(Hellsguard roegadyn female)_  
Johnathan Arkwright _(Midlander hyur male from Ul’dah)_  
Thorvald Brighthammer _(Highlander hyur male from Ala Mhigo)_  
Sigrid Redsteele _(Highlander hyur female from Ala Mhigo)  
_ Rei Fujioka _(Raen auri female from Doma)_

 

_**Scions of the Seventh Dawn** _

 

Alphinaud Leveilleur _(Wildwood elezen male from Sharlayan)_  
Alisae Leveilleur _(Wildwood elezen female from Sharlayan)_  
Lyse Hext _(Highlander hyur female from Ala Gannha)_  
Y’shtola Rhul _(Seeker of the Sun miqo’te female)_  
Krile Baldesion _(Plainsfolk lalafell female from Sharlayan)_  
Thancred Waters _(Midlander hyur male)_  
Urianger Augurelt _(Wildwood elezen male from Sharlayan)_  
Tataru Taru _(Dunesfolk lalafell female)_  
Arenvald Lentinus _(Highlander hyur/Garlean male from Ala Mhigo)_

 

_**Eorzean Alliance** _

 

General Raubahn Aldynn _(Highlander hyur male from Ala Mhigo)_  
Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn _(Seawolf roegadyn female from Limsa Lominsa)_  
Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna _(Padjal female from Gridania)_  
Vice Marshal Pipin Tarupin _(Dunesfolk lalafell male from Ul'dah)_  
Lieutenant Chris Ganale _(Midlander hyur male from Ul’dah)_  
Sabine Aislihn _(Keeper of the Moon miqo’te female from Poor Maid’s Mill)_  
Cid nan Garlond _(Garlean male from Garlemald)_  
Chao Lingshen _(Eastern miqo’te from Doma)_  
Myu Mechani _(Sentient machina female)_  
R’tahz Tia _(Seeker of the Sun miqo’te male from Vylbrand)_  
J’karu Rhome _(Seeker of the Sun miqo’te female from Sandgate)_  
Vervara Rozthan _(Highlander hyur female from Gridania)_

 

_**Ala Mhigan Resistance** _

 

Conrad Kemp _(Highlander hyur male from Ala Mhigo)_  
M’naago Rahz  _(Seeker of the Sun miqo’te female from Peering Stones)_  
Meffrid Noward  _(Highlander hyur male from Ala Mhigo)_  
Wiscar Marshe  _(Highlander hyur male from Ala Gannha)_

 

_**Far East** _

 

Hien Rijin  _(Eastern hyur from Doma)_  
Yugiri Mistwalker _(Raen auri female from Sui-no-sato)_  
Gosetsu Daito  _(Eastern roegadyn from Doma)_  
Motoko Aoyama _(Eastern hyur female from Doma)_  
Seno Nakagami _(Eastern hyur male from Doma)_  
Ran Hanazakari  _(Eastern hyur female from Kugane)_  
Yuuna Akashi  _(Eastern hyur female from Namai)_  
Hotaru Kobayashi  _(Raen auri female from Namai)_  
Anshul Sophus _(Eastern miqo’te from Yanxia)_  
Nathaniel Taras _(Near Eastern hyur from Thavnair)_  
Cirina Mol _(Xaela auri female from Azim)_  
Magnai Oronir _(Xaela auri male from Azim)_  
Sadu Dotharl _(Xaela auri female from Azim)  
_ Arik Dotharl _(Xaela auri male from Azim)_

 

_**Garlean Empire** _

 

Zenos yae Galvus _(Garlean male from Garlemald)_  
Yotsuyu goe Brutus  _(Eastern hyur female from Yanxia)_  
Fordola rem Lupis _(Highlander hyur female from Ala Mhigo)  
_ Grynewaht pyr Arvina  _(Hellsguard roegadyn male)_

 

_**Beacon Academy Free Company** _

 

Adelaide Chambers _(Midlander hyur female from Silver Bazaar)_  
M’serie Bhen _(Seeker of the Sun miqo’te female from the Peering Stones)_  
Shara Quickstep _(Viera female from Rabanastre)  
_ Ahtberk Broenahrsyn _(Seawolf roegadyn male)  
_ Ozpin  _(Wildwood elezen male)_


	2. Character Bio: Rurumi Rumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word about the character bios and the fact that, if you're still reading this note, they're all bare-bones and have basically no information:
> 
> At this point I basically just want to have them in place so that people can look at them and they exist. I plan to update them with varying amounts of frequency (so like my actual character bios on the RPC) until they're done, at which point I'll remove this note.
> 
> Some of them have in-game pictures, some of them are just pictures from the character creator. The difference is that I've converted some of my retainers to use as models for the characters whose jobs I have leveled enough to give them decent gear. Given that I and the people who aid me with this project are too poor between us to spend a ton of real money on fantasias, our options for in-game images of the characters are limited to retainers and character creator. So apologies for that. (Ironically, most of the "NPC/non-RWBY PCs" will have quality in-game screenshots because they ARE our actual characters)

**Player Name:** Ruby Rose

 **Character Name:** Rurumi Rumi

 **Race:** Plainsfolk lalafell/midlander hyur

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 25

 **Hair:** Black with red tips

 **Eyes:** Silver

 **Nationality:** Limsa Lominsan

 **Primary Job:** Machinist

 **In-Character Job:** Machinist/engineer

 **Blessing of Light:** A Semblance of Speed - While not utterly unique, Rurumi shows great control over an ability she's simply possessed and nurtured for as long as she can remember. The keen understanding of movement, speed, musculature, and the blessing of the Mothercrystal allows her to dash with unnatural speed in whatever direction she chooses at the cost of overall stamina. This happens so fast she sometimes gives off the illusion of teleporting. She has displayed the ability to use this in midair, as well as to create a powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it. This ability is visually cued by the presence of rose petals drifting from her person.

 


	3. Character Bio: Blanchette Saintrelmaux

**Player Name:** Weiss Schnee

**Character Name:** Blanchette Saintrelmaux

**Race:** Duskwight elezen

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Hair:** White

**Eyes:** Blue

**Nationality:** Ishgardian

**Primary Job:** Scholar

**In-Character Job:** Summoner, Scholar, Red Mage

**Blessing of Light:**  Glyphs - As with all the Saintrelmaux family, Blanchette is adept at arcanima. However, her skill is enhanced by the Mothercrystal, allowing her to summon a fully-formed version, rather than an egi, of any creature she has participated in the kill of. Any such summon is colored in shades of white and light blue, and emanates a ghostly mist. An upper limit to the amount of creatures she can summon has not been determined, but she is mindful of the dangers of exhausting herself with excessive summons.

 


	4. Character Bio: Masya Molkot

**Player Name:** Blake Belladonna

 **Character Name:** Masya Molkot

 **Race:** Keeper of the Moon miqo’te

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 27

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Gold

 **Nationality:** None

 **Primary Job:** Ninja

 **In-Character Job:** Ninja

 **Blessing of Light:** From Shadows – Masya’s unique ability, gifted by the Mothercrystal, is the ability to create shadow clones of herself. These clones are solid, but can be dispelled easily by a single hit or if Masya moves too far away from them. They can be used to distract foes and take hits for her, and when generated, propel her in whatever direction she chooses. They are unable to attack on their own.

 

 


	5. Character Bio: Furious Bee

**Player Name:** Yang Xiao Long

 **Character Name:** Furious Bee

 **Race:** Hellsguard roegadyn/midlander hyur

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 27

 **Hair:** Blonde

 **Eyes:** Lilac (normal), Red (under _Heart of Defiance_ )

 **Nationality:** Limsa Lominsan

 **Primary Job:** Warrior, Monk

 **In-Character Job:** Warrior

 **Blessing of Light:** Heart of Defiance – When she suffers pain, either physical or emotional, the adrenaline and endorphins created in response are amplified and turned into increased strength, speed, and durability. Though this power creates a positive feedback loop of combat ability, she is still limited by her endurance and the potential of taking an instantly-incapacitating blow, as well as agile enemies capable of avoiding her attacks. Further, attacks that deal very little damage do not engage her ability. This power has a visible affect on her: her normally lilac-colored eyes turn red, and flames emanate from her hair. No upper limit on how much strength this feedback loop provides has yet been determined. Currently, Bee is misinformed as to the nature of her ability, assuming that it is only triggered in response to taking physical damage or becoming angry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The name of Bee's Blessing of Light power, as well as the description of its effect (and most importantly what triggers it), is based on the very excellent Yang-based fic Heart of Defiance by battlemage15. Highly recommended reading material.


	6. Character Bio: Johnathan Arkwright

**Player Name:** Jaune Arc

**Character Name:** Johnathan Arkwright

**Race:** Midlander hyur

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 27

**Hair:** Blond

**Eyes:** Blue

**Nationality:** Ul’dah

**Primary Job:** Paladin

**In-Character Job:** Paladin

**Blessing of Light:** Indomitability - As befits his heroic nature, the Mothercrystal has granted Johnathan the power of Indomitability. When activated becomes immune to damage and movement effects for as long as the ability is active. However, this power is incredibly taxing on his stamina, thus can only be used for seconds at the most. A secondary effect is that, if he builds up a good momentum before activating Indomitability, he can briefly become the Unstoppable Force, destroying anything in his path with no harm to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with Yang, Johnathan's WoL power is inspired by the Semblance given to Jaune in the story "Resurgence" by Kraven Ergeist over on FF.net, right down to its name and effects.
> 
> But let's be honest: Indomitability is LITERALLY just an at-will Hallowed Ground.


	7. Character Bio: Thorvald Brighthammer

**Player Name:** Nora Valkyrie

**Character Name:** Thorvald Brighthammer

**Race:** Highlander hyur

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 27

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Blue

**Nationality:** Ala Mhigan

**Primary Job:** Black Mage

**In-Character Job:** None

**Blessing of Light:** Thunderstruck - As a devout follower of Rhalgr and a trueborn son of Ala Mhigo, the Mothercrystal has gifted Thorvald with the ability  __Thunderstruck, granting total immunity to any blows of the Lightning element or electrical attacks. Further, any such attacks act as a status buff to Thorvald, greatly increasing his speed, strength, and durability in relation to the relative strength of the received attack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be asking why Nora plays a black mage. So did her friends. Her answer was simple:
> 
> "Nora want big boom."


	8. Character Bio: Sigrid Redsteele

**Player Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

**Character Name:** Sigrid Redsteele

**Race:** Highlander hyur

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Green

**Nationality:** Ala Mhigan (birth), Gridanian, Ishgardian

**Primary Job:** Dragoon, Paladin

**In-Character Job:** Azure Dragoon

**Blessing of Light:** Polarity – Sigrid is able to manipulate magnetic objects in her vicinity, from bits of iron in a chain shirt all the way up to multiple magitek reapers. The use of this ability is signified by a faint black aura surrounding her hands and the manipulated object(s). Typically, Sigrid is very subtle and strategic with the use of this ability, often only marginally altering the motion of her own or her opponents’ weapons in battle so that her power largely goes unnoticed. This lends to her reputation as the “Invincible Azure Dragoon” and the epithet “Of the Unerring Spear”.

 

Born in Ala Mhigo during the height of Mad King Theodoric’s reign, Sigrid has known strife from a very young age. Fearing for the safety of their young daughter, her parents fled Ala Mhigo and settled in Gridania. Despite initial misgivings, they integrated well into the arboreal city-state, such to the point that by the time Sigrid came of age, she considered herself fully Gridanian, and Ala Mhigan in name only.

Raised with a sense of duty and righteousness, Sigrid joined the Wood Wailers upon coming of age, soon becoming well-known for her talent with the lance. She was enrolled in the Lancers’ Guild to further her training, soon becoming embroiled with the affairs of the exiled lancer Foulques. Within days of her joining the guild, she received a vision from Hydaelyn, imbuing her with the Blessing of Light and calling her forth on the path to heroism.

After discussing her vision with her parents, they were overjoyed by the implication that their daughter would become the sort of protector that they wished had been around to save Ala Mhigo, first from Theodoric and then from the Garlean Empire. Withdrawing from the Wood Wailers, she set off to wander the realm as an adventurer. It was on her way to Ul’dah through the South Shroud that she met a young gladiator from the desert city, struggling to defeat a few small critters. After helping him finish the creatures off, she offered to join up with him. His name was Johnathan Arkwright, descended from a long line of Sultansworn, and he was determined to be a hero of Eorzea. Charmed by his honest and candid nature, Sigrid offered to help him train as they traveled together.

Within a moon, the odd pair met an equally-odd pair in the form of another Ala Mhigan expatriate by the name of Thorvald Brighthammer and his companion, a diminutive woman who covered every exposed inch of her skin and gave her name as the exotic-sounding Rei Fujioka.

 


	9. Character Bio: Rei Fujioka

**Player Name:** Lie Ren

**Character Name:** Rei Fujioka

**Race:** Raen Au Ra

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 27

**Hair:** Black with pink highlights

**Eyes:** Dark brown with pink limbal ring

**Nationality:** Doman

**Primary Job:** Astrologian

**In-Character Job:** Astrologian

**Blessing of Light:** Tranquil as a Forest - As befits her utterly calm and unflappable nature, Rei's unique ability centers her emotions and camouflages her against enemy detection as a form of hiding in plain sight. She may bestow this camouflage upon others by touch, and at range with great concentration.

 


	10. Character Bio: Penelope Poleman

**Player Name:** Penny Polendina

**Character Name:** Penelope Poleman

**Race:** Sentient machina

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** Early 20s (appearance), Less than 1 (chronological)

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Green

**Nationality:** N/A

**Primary Job:** Machinist, Red Mage, Summoner/Scholar

**In-Character Job:** None

**Blessing of Light:** N/A

 


	11. Character Bio: Arik Dotharl

**Player Name:** Adam Taurus

 **Character Name:** Arik Dotharl

 **Race:** Xaela Au Ra

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 32

 **Hair:**  Black with red highlights

 **Eyes:** Light gold with brighter gold limbal ring

 **Nationality:** N/A

 **Primary Job:** Samurai

 **In-Character Job:** Samurai

 **Blessing of Light:** Moonslice - Demonstrative of his ability to endure and persevere, the Mothercrystal has gifted Arik the unique ability Moonslice. By taking in and storing the energy of an attack against him, be it the kinetic energy of a physical attack or the aetheric energy of a magical one, Arik can deliver a greatly-empowered return strike at will. This typically takes the form of a wide-sweeping  _iaido_ strike, and most objects struck by Moonslice disintegrate into cherry blossom petals.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this in no way excuses the delay in getting the next chapter out, but it's an offering at least of continuing commitment. As it stands, the current chapter is nearing completion.
> 
> Anyway, I plan to update this continuously as the story goes along to include characters as they're introduced. Some obviously are here ahead of their introduction, but they're ones I KNOW are going to feature so I'm throwing them in ahead of time. In the meantime, I'm still trying to figure out how I want to frame the character bios. I want to include most of the pertinent information but not go nuts like some of the RPC profiles I've made for my characters before. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
